earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 26
Characters * Old Hob * Slash * Leonardo * Raphael * Shredder * Michelangelo * Venus de Milo * Splinter Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2100 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Raining, Periodic Thunderclaps, Periodic Explosions, Gunfire, Distant Police Sirens * Leonardo: shattering, shell hitting glass, safety glass cracking, shell sliding on glass, blade sliding on glass, gasp, slap, hand dragging on wet glass, gasp, roll, feet landing on concrete, soft splash, pant pant Is that the best you got? * Shredder: You lost a sword... smashing, footsteps, fabric tearing, footsteps, feet sliding on wet glass, feet landing on concrete, soft splash * Leonardo: I still have one. adjusting That's more than enough for you. * Shredder: So be it. slash * Leonardo: clash, feet shuffling, slash * Shredder: clash, scoff, slash * Leonardo: clash * Shredder: You fight well. shuffling, slash * Leonardo: clash Thanks. * Shredder: whack * Leonardo: footsteps sliding on wet concrete, shell hitting rooftop ledge, concrete cracking, debris falling * Shredder: But you fight with honor! footsteps That is your weekness! slash * Leonardo: bare footsteps, metal scraping concrete, bare feet sliding on wet concrete, slash * Shredder: clash, whack, whack, smash Your moves are predictable! chuckle If the rat trulyis Hamato Yoshi, then he's wasted your talent! Join me and I will unlock your true power! slash * Leonardo: clash, scoff Never! whack * Shredder: groan, feet shifting on wet concrete * Leonardo: rapid bare footsteps, bare feet shifting I would never join you! Not after what you did! * Shredder: What I did? chuckle I've donemany things... * Leonardo: You killed Hamato Yoshi! * Shredder: Yes, he stood in the way. * Leonardo: In the way? In the way of what? * Shredder: In the way of my destiny! slash * Leonardo: clash And what of his children?! shove * Shredder: footsteps, feet skidding on wet concrete * Leonardo: What did they do?! * Shredder: His children? scoff Nothing of consequence. * Leonardo: gasp * Shredder: Oh, I see... Yes, I should have known. Your fighting style is similar... The rat trained you in the manner of Yoshi's eldest. * Leonardo: I am Yoshi's eldest... * Shredder: No. Even then, at that boy's young age, he had true ability. You are a pale imitation. scoff * Leonardo: No! * Shredder: Yes, you are nothing like Hamato Kazuki! * Leonardo: Yes... I... am! bare footsteps, slash * Shredder: deflect, slash * Leonardo: gasp * Shredder: Hamato Kazuki would never have fallen for that... blades tearing flesh * Leonardo: gasp, blood trickling, whimper, sword clattering * Shredder: shove * Leonardo: bare footsteps, thud, gasp, shallow breath * Shredder: clatter, sword swishing Hmm... The craftmanship is notable... It bears the mark of Hamato. Did the rat make this? * Leonardo: ... His name... His name is... blood squirting His name is Hamato Yoshi! * Shredder: scoff Hamato Yoshi is dead. I killed him with his own sword. Mush as I will do to you, too... unless you choose to join me. * Leonardo: whimper, blood squirting Kill me... But know that this isn't over... gasp My brothers... My father... I'll be avenged... gasp If not in this life... then in the next... gasp, blood squirting * Shredder: You seem so certain of that, and yet I very much doubt that! footsteps * Leonardo: Yeah? scoff Look behind you. * Shredder: Huh? * Old Hob: Hey, Chrome-dome... blast * Shredder: footsteps, blast, rapid footsteps, blast, feet skidding on wet concrete, blast * Old Hob: Darn, he's taken cover. Slash, go flush him out. I'll see on our friend. * Slash: Slash crush metal-man! bare footsteps * Old Hob: footsteps You good there, reptile? * Leonardo: whumper Not really... blood spattering * Old Hob: Let me take a look at that... Ah, that's nothing... * Leonardo: Oh, yeah? scoff Go fetch my sword and I'll see how you like it... blood spattering, blood squirting * Old Hob: scoff Rain-check. * Leonardo: It's raining now... * Old Hob: Yeah, it is. shifting, cap unscrewing And when it rains, it pours... * Leonardo: What are you- * Old Hob: Easy, it's just ooze. This stuff's great for wounds. I laways keep a jar in my pocket for this kind of- * whirling, shuriken piercing flesh, pained gasp, clatter * Old Hob: My hand... * Leonardo: The ooze... * Old Hob: It's gone... expletive! I'm sorry, reptile... sigh Slash, what are you doing? He's right there... Slash? * Slash: Slash whole now... * Old Hob: Slash, what you doing? * Slash: Slash happy... chuckle * Old Hob: groan No...You had Binky?! * Shredder: chuckle That turtle nearly killed me. I took precautions. * Old Hob: clatter Yeah, well, I got a gun and you got a sword so- * Shredder: soaring, sword sinking in flesh * Leonardo: No! * Old Hob: gasp, stumbling footsteps Ouch... blood spattering * Shredder: footsteps Didn't see that coming? whack * Old Hob: footsteps, body hitting rooftop ledge, gasp, pained hiss * Shredder: Let's see if cats do always land on their feet! pulled from flesh, blood squirting, whack * Old Hob: falling: Nooooo! smash * Shredder: sucks teeth Turns out they don't. chuckle And now for you! Any last words? * rolling on wet concrete, plastic bumping into boot * unison: Leonardo: ''Huh?'' Shredder: ''Huh?'' Slash: Binky! * Splinter: He has it. * Slash: Binky! bare footsteps Metal-men took Binky! * Shredder: Wait, no! * Slash: Oh, there's Binky! bare feet sliding on wet concrete, smash * Shredder: over ledge, falling scream, distant slashing, glass shattering * Slash: Slash got Binky... loud bare footsteps * Splinter: footsteps Leonardo, you're injured! * Leonardo: gasp Yeah... it's fine... blood squirting My healing will kick in soon. gasp I don't think he hit anything major or- * explosion * Raphael: distant: What the hell was that?! * Michelangelo: distant: Donnie must've found the lab! * Venus de Milo: distant: L''ook what I found! Down there!'' * Raphael: distant: Leo! * Venus de Milo: distant: Splinter! * Michelangelo: distant: Slash! * lsiding on wet glass: 3 instances, bare footsteps: 3 instances * Leonardo: groan, clamber, bare footsteps You guys are okay? Venus, is- * Raphael: She's cool. She came through with the bald freakshow. * Leonardo: Freakshow? * Michelangelo: He belly-bit Raph's hand. * Leonardo: Huh? * Raphael: We'll explain later. * Michelangelo: Vanus came through for us. She stabbed him and he started spraying coolant or something. * Raphael: He ran off with Saxophone Dorkman. * Michelangelo: chuckle Nice one. * Raphael: Where's the Shred-head? * Leonardo: Splinter took care of him. * Splinter: No. The credit for the Shredder's defeat goes to our friend Slash. * Michelangelo: Slash?! You took out Shredder?! Nice, man! * Slash: Slash got Binky back too! pause Wait... Where Slash friend Hob? pause Why little blue turtle look sad? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 25. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 27. * Debut of Slash. * The name Chrome Dome in the TMNT media is used by a robotic member of the Foot. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 26 Category:VOX Box Category:Old Hob/Appearances Category:Slash/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Mighty Mutanimals/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances